Tingles
by krazyboutkingdomhearts
Summary: "There, happy Ven?" "What? That's it? No wow! Fireworks! Nothing! Just there, 'happy Ven'" He said in a mocking voice. "What's it to ya?" "You guys are no fun! I'm going back out in the snow!" He moped away.


Tingles (Mistletoe moments)

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaase!?" "Ven, I've told you for the 10th time-" "It doesn't have to be long! Ugh, Terra do you want to go outside with me?" "Sure Ven, why not." 'Really?! Cool!" "Are you sure you don't want to come, Aqua?" Terra asked. "Oh, I have an idea! Let's have a snowman building contest!" "Okay, are you down?" "Fine…" "YAY! Race you outside!" Ventus ran off. "Persistent thing isn't he?" He's just a kid Aqua." "Terra, he's 14." "So?" "Whatever…" "Uh, are we going to tell him?" "No, just a bit longer. I like messing with him…" "It's kind of fun, isn't it?" She winked. "Well, we better get out there before he demands a snowball fight." They got their gear on and headed for the door.

"Come on! You guys are so slow!" "We're comin', we're comin'…" Aqua huffed. "Terra is on my team!" "Hey that's not fair! That means I don't have a partner." Aqua said. "What if we all make our own snowman?" Terra suggested. "Oh, okay! Ready? 3, 2, 1, go!" Everyone started off with a snowball and rolled it on the ground. Once that was nice and big, they had to move on to the next one, but this time they had to make it a bit smaller. "Urrrrrrg…" Ven struggled to lift it on top. "Need some help, Ven?" Terra asked. "Nope… almost… got it… Uggg." Terra took the ball of snow and placed it on top of the other. "There." "Thanks, but you not getting any extra points for that!" "Oh gee, thanks …" "You're welcome!" "That was sarcasm, Ven…" "Oh… You're welcome!" "Whatever…" Aqua was a bit more a head then those two. She had already put the head on the snowman and was ready to put the nose on. "Now, let's find you a nose. Do you guys know where we keep the carrots?" "Try the kitchen?" Ven answered. *sigh* "I'll be right back."

"Maybe this will give us a chance to catch up huh?" Terra said. "Yeah! I'm almost done the head!" "Hey, while she's doing that why don't we go and find some rocks for the eyes and mouth?" "Sure!" The two searched around the perimeter of the castle, but couldn't seem to find any. "Hmmm, maybe we have to dig… Everything is covered in snow." "Okay." After digging around the castle they were able to scrounge up enough rocks for all of them. "Let's see if Aqua's got those carrots yet." "Yeah." When they returned not only did she get the carrots but she had almost finished her snowman. "Here." She threw a couple of carrots to Terra and Ven. "How did you get all of that done so fast?" He looked at the head which was complete with eyes, nose and mouth. "You didn't even want to do this in the first place!" "Clock's ticking." She smirked. "Come on Ven, we can still win this!" "I'm off to get twigs." "Okay, now…" Terra and Ven placed the rocks onto the snowman to make the eyes and nose. "Aqua better not get those sticks before us!" "Yeah, we're gonna have to hurry before she comes back." "Over there!" Ven pointed to a near by tree. "Perfect, we can just get some off its branches!" "Well start moving!" Ven pushed Terra and forced him to run. "Okay, okay! I'm going!"

The two boys quickly ran over to the tree, plucked a few twig and made it back before Aqua. "Good, she's not here." "Let's hurry and finish!" They both jammed the sticks into the snowman. "Now, for the last finishing touches." Terra smoothed out the edges of the snowman. "Back." "We're almost-." "Done!" "Really?!" Ventus looked at the snowman. "Eyes, nose, mouth, arms and a hat!" "Darn, we were so close too…" "Congratulations, you won!" "Won what?" "Errr… Ummm…" "How about I make you guys some hot chocolate?" "Really?" "Yeah, you deserve it." "Okay, cool." They huddled back into the castle.

Several sips of hot chocolate later… "Mmmm, that's good! Thank you Aqua." Ventus rubbed his belly. "Yeah thanks." Terra added. "I'm bored!" Ventus sighed. "Well you could help wash the dishes." Aqua suggested. "… On second thought, I'm good." "Ven…" "Fine… I'll help." He moped into the kitchen.

*50 plates later…*

"I think my fingers are going to fall off…" "You're exaggerating, Ven." "I don't think so… my hands! They shrivelled up like a little old men!" "Just go lay down, Ven." "O-okay." "Terra, could you help me put away the dishes?" "Yeah, sure." He joined her in the kitchen and together they put the plates back in the cupboards.

"Aqua! Terra!" Ven cried out. "What is it Ven?" They stood in the doorway. "Mistletoe!" "Huh?" "Look up!" "No." "Aw come on guys! It would just be in the spirit of Christmas!" "And hey, you can't say no to this face." Ventus stared at the both of them as his eyes widened and pouted his lips. "If it really means that much to you…" "Terra, do you mind if I borrow your lips for a second?" "Whatever…" She got on the tips of her toes and gracefully kissed his lips as Terra returned it to her. "There, happy Ven?" "What? That's it? No wow! Fireworks! Nothing! Just there, 'happy Ven?'" He said in a mocking voice. "What's it to ya?" "You guys are no fun! I'm going back out in the snow!" He moped away.

"Hehe you're a really good actor, Aqua." "Likewise, but let's make this one real." She threw her arm around his neck. "No acting?" "Yeah." "Good." They pulled themselves into each others embrace and shared a passionate kiss. Tingles ran up their spines and their tension melted away. "Do you want to go back outside?" Terra asked. "Yeah, okay." Aqua responded. Terra and Aqua joined Ven outside and pretended like nothing happened.

"HA!" Ventus pointed. "I knew you were faking!" He crossed his arm crossed his chest. "Faking what?" Terra smirked. "Oh don't act dumb, I saw what happened in there!" "Do you want to do the honours?" Aqua asked. "Ladies first!" "Okay." Aqua picked up a handful of snow, formed it into a ball and threw it at Ventus. "Hey!" Terra did the same. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" The three got together some snow and stated going at each other. But in the end, it was a pretty good day.

**A/N: Hope you are having a good Christmas/break. I tried to have the second part of (The night before Christmas) done it might be a while till I post it so be patient,its coming Comments, reviews appreciated! Merry Christmas! Happy holidays! **


End file.
